Electronic products usually include circuit boards and a volume of the electronic product must be large enough to contain the board. Electronic components (such as resistors, capacitors, etc.) can be embedded in inside of the circuit board to reduce a thickness of the circuit board, thereby reducing a thickness of the electronic product. Generally, a method of making embedded circuit board includes steps of making a multi-layer flexible board having no circuit, opening holes in a multi-layer flexible board, and applying glue. An electronic component is placed in the hole through the glue, then a circuit layer board is pressed on the multi-layer flexible board. The glue is peeled off and another circuit layer board is pressed down. The above method of making the embedded circuit board includes making the multi-layer flexible board before opening holes and the electronic component is attached to the glue to cause the component to deviate from the center line of the embedded circuit board. In opening blind holes, there is a problem about a thickness difference of the electronic component relative to the multi-layer flexible board. Residual glue left during this method can affect a reliability of the embedded circuit board.